


Partialism

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Body Worship, Calf Kink, Gentle Sex, Intrecural sex, Leg Kink, M/M, Thigh sex, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Partialism.1. an emphasis of sexual interest upon one part of the body.2. a form of fetishism in which the sexual stimulus is a part of the body





	Partialism

**Author's Note:**

> So Josh (Roadhog VA) mentioned that Hog finds Rat's legs sexy,
> 
> So, i mean.
> 
>  
> 
> Done in like, 1 hour and half. Thank you for reading and hope you like it!!!!

Nights like these were Roadhog’s favorite. When they could settle down in some hideout, without worrying about being caught. Rest for a day or two, and then keep moving. It was full of peace and quiet, with nothing but the sound of crickets outside. 

Junkrat however hated those kind of nights. He was a creature made out of pure energy and could barely stay still. It was almost torture for the young man to stay hidden, but he understood it was a necessity. Still, he would bitch all the time about it. 

Normally, having sex calmed him down. At least for a while, depending on how rough it was. And what the hell, Roadhog would be lying if he said he didn’t love that too. So it was a win/win for them.  
Specially tonight. Tonight was real special.

Junkrat didn’t fall into what many considered “attractive”. Too tall, but good size for Roadhog. Too skinny, but that’s just how Roadhog liked them. Gross hair, but Roadhog didn’t normally pay attention to that. A maniac,

Well, that one took a little bit of adjusting to do. But eventually, Junkrat somehow managed to climb from the “do not fuck ever” spot on Roadhog’s scale to the “Yes, always”. Little by little he became to adore the traits everybody was repulsed to- after all, Roadhog was no stranger to being an object of repulsion to others.

But, never mind that. Right now, it was a special night. 

There were so many things that Roadhog loved about Junkrat, speaking physically. Even if he was a skinny mess of a human being that was still alive _somehow_ , Junkrat had managed to grow some muscle. It stuck to his bones, made him lean and look even more menacing and somehow terrifying. The sharpness of his body lured Roadhog, and while he did enjoy Junkrat in more than a physical way, damn was his body a treat.

But there was a very specific part of his body that was Roadhog’s favorite.

Ever since they became an “item” of sorts, Roadhog had basically told Junkrat to shave his skinny legs. The man barely grew body hair, but even so Roadhog rather have him smooth for this. Roadhog had to basically teach him, the idiot constantly accidentally cutting himself with the razors. Sometimes, Roadhog had to remind him to shave, and Junkrat at first complained, but after a few months he just did so without fight.

He probably enjoyed it, too.

“Fuck,” Junkrat breathed out. He shuddered, his hand gripping the mattress below him. He had his prosthetics off- better, to prevent something getting caught in the joints. It had happened before and it was not pretty. Roadhog was softly massaging Junkrat’s thighs, his thick fingers pressing into the skin softly. Junkrat giggled, his stump arm draped over his face and covering his eyes as Roadhog continued to massage his inner thighs. 

Both of his hands went to his left leg, massaging softly and traveling down. Roadhog lifted his leg on the air, his thick lips pressing soft kisses on Junkrat’s smooth, shaven skin. He felt the muscles twitch underneath, his tongue trailing circles on the milky flesh.  
If you asked Roadhog, Junkrat’ sexiest feature was his calf. It even crossed his mind the first time they met. After the accident though, Junkrat was down to one calf.

Didn’t matter to Roadhog. He kissed it all the same, his fingers rubbing circles on his knee. He pressed his teeth softly on the flesh, not hard enough to leave marks but hard enough for Junkrat to squirm in place, breathing out and moaning.  
Roadhog sighed, his cheeks burning and the heat pooling between his legs. 

Junkrat’s legs were fantastic. His skinny thighs, soft and white as milk. His powerful knee, soft freckles decorating it. His calf, powerful and strong, but thin and lean as the rest of him. His foot was calloused for having to put most of his weight on it from the accident, but Roadhog massaged it. He always made Junkrat clean his fucking feet before they initiated in this kind of sex, however. 

He pressed Junkrat’s foot on his cheek, kissing the ankle. That got a moan out of Junkrat. At first the young man wasn’t sure about this kind of treatment, but Roadhog had taught him how to enjoy it. Roadhog pressed his nose against the ankle, breathing the scent of Junkrat’s clean skin, thick fingers still pressed on his thighs. 

He ran his tongue from his ankle, slowly licking up. It ran over his calf, his free hand pinning Junkrat down into the mattress to keep him from squirming too much. Mako breathed hard, his hot breath tickling the younger man’s skin as he felt his body tense. He trailed up to his inner thighs, softly biting and kissing the soft flesh from both thighs. His hands pressed against Jamison’s hipbones, fingers pushing against his sharp hipbones. 

Junkrat was a panting mess and Roadhog didn’t even have to touch his cock. The man was gasping for release, for Roadhog to do _anything_.  
Roadhog grasped for the lube that was at the floor next to the mattress, taking a big glob of it and starting to rub it against Junkrat’s thighs. It was going to be one of those nights. 

“On your side.” Roadhog commanded, and Junkrat obeyed. He seemed to be in too much pleasure to complain and be an asshole about it, which Roadhog thanked. He positioned himself behind the skinny junker, his fat cock peeking from behind Junkrat’s thighs.

The young man gasped at the touch as Roadhog pushed in, his dick pressed against the underside of Junkrat’s balls and cock. It felt good, but Mako closed his eyes as he focused on Junkrat’s legs. Those skinny milky thighs wrapped around his penis. 

He leaned his face forward, pressing his chin against Junkrat’s shoulder to see the scenery going down his legs. His huge cock was flush pressed against Junkrat’s skinny member. Junkrat pressed his legs together as hard as he could, making Roadhog moan right on Junkrat’s ear.

“Such fucking good legs you got,” Roadhog whispered against his ear as he started to thrust slowly in and out. He felt the friction of skin against skin, his hand pressed against Junkrat’s chest to keep him close. “Fuckin’ pretty boy you are.”

“Y-yes,” Junkrat gasped, his body trembling like a leaf. 

“You are my pretty boy,” He licked his ear, kissing the patch of skin behind it. “Such pretty thighs you got. Such a pretty thing you are.”

“Yes!” Junkrat wailed, he gripped hard at the mattress, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. “Fuck- fuck Mako! Yes!”

With his free hand Mako reached over and pressed Junkrat’s thighs even harder, making both of them moan shamelessly. He kept his hand on Junkrat’s thigh, pressing his fingertips hard against the flesh. He stared focused at the leg, the way it reddened underneath his digits. His thumbs rubbed and rubbed, eventually his huge hand just running up and down Junkrat’s beautiful thighs.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered on Junkrat’s cheek. “You are mine, so beautiful. All mine. These are mine.”

He kissed Junkrat’s jaw, and the young man tensed. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, coming all over the mattress and over Roadhog’s cock. He felt the wet warmth on his member, but he kept thrusting. He was close from release.

Roadhog growled, teeth sinking softly on Junkrat’s shoulder blade. He took one last peek.

Junkrat’s thighs were covered in come, red and pink and slick. They were flushed red, looking beautiful with Roadhog’s cock between them.  
He buried his face against Junkrat’s nape as he came. He thrusted his orgasm, milking his member as he kept thrusting. It felt fantastic, a beautiful silky feeling that just shot from his crotch to all over his body. He softly kissed at Junkrat’s skin, as he finally stopped thrusting, dick still between the Junker’s legs. 

They both panted as Roadhog continued to caress those legs for several seconds until he eventually stood up. 

“What? Ya ain’t gonna cuddle?” Junkrat asked, turning to lay on his back on the mattress. “Ya heartless like that?”

“Gotta clean up.” He picked a rag, wettening it on the barely-functional sink the little abandoned house had. He returned to the mattress, cleaning his own soft sex in the way there.

“That ain’t necessary” Junkra giggled, but Roadhog didn’t pay attention to him. Junkrat could be disgusting sometimes. 

He sat in front of Junkrat’s legs, opening them up as he started to scrub his thighs clean. The young man gasped, leaning his head back into the mattress, humming as Roadhog cleaned him up. He did it very gently, softly and carefully rubbing the wet rag against his messy body. 

Once Junkrat was clean, Roadhog leaned down, pressing a kiss to his thighs. Junkrat smiled, letting Roadhog pampering him. Roadhog was glad that this once, he didn’t complain. 

These nights were truly Roadhog’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you liked it!!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about anything!


End file.
